boffandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Zeno
Violet Zeno is a character within Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter. Role in Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Zeno is the Captain of the Rangers and superior to Bosch and Ryu. She sends Ryu and Bosch out on the guard duty mission that ends with Ryu meeting Nina. Bosch wishes she would start giving him more notable missions to increase his reputation, but Zeno feels Bosch is too impetuous. After the mission is botched and Bosch is debriefed, Zeno chastises him for not securing the "package" and orders him to find it and eliminate it regardless of what it looks like. When Bosch returns wounded and yammering about Ryu becoming a monster, Zeno takes matters into her own hand and gathers her best Rangers to ambush Ryu and his party at the Storage facility past the Frozen Road in hopes of eliminating him. Given a brief rundown from the higher ups about the "Dragon" that Ryu has become, she tries to reason with Ryu, and explains to him that he has simply been infected and manipulated by a rogue genic. Odjn tells Ryu she is lying and convinces him that Violet means to kill him. Ryu and his party fight off Zeno's troops and even the Asimov mecha, realizing the dire situation, Captain Violet Zeno enters the fray herself when Ryu refuses to stand down and go with her. She fights an impressive battle but is overcome and killed in the duel, leaving only her signature blade as a memento for Ryu. Violet Zeno is said by the developer to be really close to Ryu, as a mentor figure. She was his instructor and they share a few skills as well. She seems to have a more antagonistic relationship with Bosch though it has more to do with their complicated hierarchy of their society, Bosch feels he can be informal and get what he wants because he has a higher D-Ratio than her, but from a working standpoint, she's still his superior officer. Violet is very formal and sticks to the rules. Battle Captain Violet Zeno is fought in the Storage area as the third part of the fray, she is accompanied by two Mage type Rangers. She has great range and hits hard. When she loses half her health or both her subordinates, the battle pauses for a small cutscene where she uses Last Resort to boost her stats greatly and she begins to use her signature Violet Death Skill to decimate the party before she is defeated. Etymology The name Zeno may be a reference to the famous Pre-Socratic philosopher Zeno of Elea who wrote several famous paradoxes about motion as arguments to support his teacher's philosophy about the world being unchanging and that change as humans percieve it is an illsuion. This could translate to Zeno's position within the Rangers and their role in preventing the world from moving forward by enforcing the Regents systems, thus leaving the world unchanged. Violet is a name for a color and a common female name in the West. In China, the color is associated with Harmony because its the blend of blue and red. Trivia Violet Zeno's Blade is one of the few unique weapons in the game that will level up each playthrough. According to translations from Capcom's official website for Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter, Violet Zeno is a master of the Deathbringer Swordfighting style. Gallery BoFV VioletZenoRender.png BoF5 zeno rangers.jpg|Zeno and the Rangers illustration BoFV VioletZenoArtwork 2.png ZenoConcept.jpg Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Characters Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Non-Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Grassrunner Clan